Story of the shinigami king
by ninjarule
Summary: This is my second series thanks guys. This series is based on Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and welcome to my second series, based on bleach again the place and world is the just that there different characters.

Characters

Heath Carson- Heath is the main character, he is nearly good at everything and he is the judo champion of his school. He is 15, his parents died 2 years ago because of a car crash. He lives in a huge condominium with a pent house and private pool. He wields the Zampakto Kenshou.

Judy Jefferson- Judy is the most popular girl in school, she is a cheerleader and is Heath's girlfriend. She lives in a huge condominium by her self. She's a genius and has lots of friends. She is 14. She wields the Zampakto Canbora.

James Catten- James is Heath and Judy's best friend, he loves too eat. He lives by himself in a condominium under Heath's. His girlfriend is Susan. He is 15. He wields the Zampakto Canou.

Susan Patterson- Susan is a fairly beautiful girl at her school. She is 14 years old, she lives in a beautiful house with 2 floors. She is James's girlfriend. She does not have a Zampakto.

So guys this is the info about the main characters, The story will start next chapter. Reply suggest thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back with chapter 2 of Story of the shinigami king.

Chapter 2

It was Monday, and Heath was walking over to pick up his girlfriend Judy and go to school at the shinigami academy, on his way there he met up with his best friend James and his girlfriend Susan. 1 minute later they arrived.(Judy lives right next to Heath.) When they arrived they knocked on her door. "Who is it ?" asked Judy "its me Heath, James and Susan" said Heath "I'm not ready yet, my hairs all tangled" replied Judy. "Not again but your hairs always tangled" replied James "yeah! Were going to be late if you don't hurry Judy!" screamed Susan "I'm sorry" replied Judy. "You guys go on ahead I'll stay and wait for her" Heath said James and Susan nodded and went ahead.

15 minutes later

Judy and Heath arrived; it was already first period so they got a tardy slip. "I'm sorry I made you get a tardy slip" said Judy "its fine Judy" replied Heath. Then Ken came up to Heath and Judy and punched Heath square on the face, Heath fell to the ground then Ken grabbed Judy by the arm and dragged her to his house. Ken tied Judy to a chair and locked her in a room he also took Judy's Zampakto Canbora with him so that she doesn't escape. Ken went back to Heath for was being surrounded by fellow shinigami students Ken drew his sword then every student and teacher around him drew their sword ready for a duel, then a few students shot ice daggers at him but Ken destroyed then with ease then heath stood up and said "this is my fight." Then every body withdrew their swords and Heath drew his "where is Judy?" asked Heath, Ken just ran towards him and tried to slash him but Heath blocked it then ken jumped back and said "crushing tornado fang" then he swung his sword and a tornado was heading towards Heath but being one of the best swordsman in the country Heath blocked the tornado fang with ease. Ken then Shouted "BANKAI" Ken then transformed into a more powerful form. Lightning was circuiting Ken Zampakto he then shouted "lightning grand fang technique" he swung his sword then a fang made of lightning similar to Getsuga tenshou shot at Heath. Even though Heath was one of the best he wasn't powerful enough to block it so he shouted "BANKAI" he then also transformed into a more powerful form, then the to engaged into an epic sword fight the two slashed, blocked and dodged each others attacks at such an amazing speed everybody's eyes grew big as they watched the two fight. Most of the people were amazed they knew that Heath had this power in him but they never knew Ken's power was just as powerful as Heath's. Then Ken used his lightning grand fang technique and Heath used his fire grand fang technique the two attacks created an explosion and the two flew back with both of the slamming into a wall.

There you have it guys chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3 enjoy.

Chapter 3

The school was now starting to collapse; the teachers guided the student out of the building while Heath and Ken were still fighting at an amazing pace, suddenly the entire Shinigami academy collapsed and everyone was horrified mostly because the best student Heath Carson. Everyone thought the two were dead but suddenly the two shot out of the destroyed site and continued fighting the teachers and fellow students started to cheer for Heath. Ken then shouted "lightning grand destruction beam" and shot a powerful beam of lightning at Heath, Heath dodged it skillfully and counter attacked with grand fire fang. The two created another explosion "hmph that's enough I'll give you your girl friend back she's no use anyway" said Ken then his hand started to glow and he threw Judy at Heath, Heath caught her and put her down. James and Susan ran over to them "are you guys okay?" asked James "yup" the two replied. The principal of the academy came over "Ken betrayed us, the four of you are the only ones who can stop him" said the principal. Then the entire shinigami academy people bowed down to Heath "Heath Carson please helps us" said the shinigami "but sir your principal won't you be better to stop Ken I mean your more powerful then me" said Heath "no I cannot stop Ken I the strongest shinigami for 80 years am getting old I no longer have the strength to defeat someone as strong as him. "But why me?" asked Heath "you have shown the most promise of all the shinigami I have taught" replied the principal "are you sure about this?" asked Heath "yes I am" answered the principal "I'll do it but only if my friends can come with me" "of course they can" said the principal. "I must tell you one more thing" said the principal "what is it?" asked Heath "the most powerful shinigami are known as the shinigami king and now that you are then most powerful you are next in line to become king" said the principal "does that mean that you've been king?" asked Heath "of course my reign as king lasted 80 years" answered the principal. "Heath Carson tomorrow you will become the shinigami king." The next day the was a ceremony in the afternoon, a high ranked shinigami crowned Heath and said "all hail king Heath Carson" then all the shinigami bowed, later he was given the shinigami royal palace, body guards and servants. Susan, James and Judy stayed at his palace for the night since they had to leave to stop Ken in the morning. The next morning the four left the palace, and headed out 15 minutes later they were attacked by a shinigami "who are you?" Heath demanded to know "so you're the shinigami king Heath Carson huh?" said the shinigami "my name is Shogun I'm lord Ken's best student" replied Shogun "why do you have the Gonryu it belongs to Ken?" James asked "oh this is just a copy the original is stronger and has a few more abilities lord Ken gave this to me." Shogun then shouted "lightning grand fang" and shot it at them, James drew his zampakto Canou and shouted "ice grand fang" the attacks shot at each other then James slashed and blocked at a fast pace but Shogun kept up with ease dodging every attack James then shouted "BANKAI" he then transformed into a more powerful form, James then shouted "ice machine gun!" and shot millions of ice spikes at Shogun but Shogun blocked with ease again. Judy then drew her Canbora and shouted, "ice destruction beam" and shot a cold ice blast at Shogun, Shogun shouted "BANKAI" and transformed he then shouted "lightning comet1" and surrounded himself with lightning he then flew at incredible speed and was heading towards James, but James then put his hollow mask on and shouted "ice comet" the two rammed each other and created a huge explosion then when the smoke cleared James collapsed after being badly hurt. Susan raced into action to heal her boyfriend with her healing powers while Heath drew his sword "the shinigami king is finally fighting eh?" said Shogun "Judy step back" ordered Heath Judy nodded and stepped back, Heath then flew towards Shogun and the two started fighting at an amazing pace. "This guys unusually strong he's not supposed to be able to keep up with me" thought Heath. Judy, Susan and James were all amazed at how fast Shogun was, Shogun was now gaining the upper hand "your weaker than I thought" said Shogun Heath then shouted "fire grand fang" and shot it at Shogun but shogun just blocked it with his bare hand. "no way" thought the four friends, Shogun and Heath both used there comet attacks and created huge explosions. When the smoke cleared Heath was bleeding on his shoulder and Shogun was perfectly fine, Heath then shouted "BANKAI" and even put his mask on but all shogun did slash him a few times and he broke through the bankai and the mask. "This next state I never use but since I need it right now" said Heath, Heath then started to transform into his most powerful state, after he finished transforming his hair grew long he had 2 wings made of fire and he was holding a sword made of fire. The three others were amazed at his new form, "FIRE GOD MODE ACTIVATED!" shouted Heath Shogun and Heath once again started to duel but Heath was winning this time Heath burned Shogun with his fire sword on the shoulder twice, on his stomach once and on his right leg once Shogun was now bleeding and holding his shoulder Heath was about to finish the job but Ken suddenly came in and saved Shogun he then made a portal and Shogun went in and disappeared. Ken then transformed into a form similar to the fire god mode "LIGHTNING GOD MODE ACTIVATED!" shouted Ken.

That was chapter guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm back with chapter 4. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Ken then transformed into a form similar to fire god mode he yelled "lightning god mode!" and got wings made of lightning and a sword made of lightning. The Ken and Heath charged at each other and began a epic duel everybody was amazed at the speed that Ken had gained he was easily gaining the upper hand. Ken then shouted "lightning javelin" his lightning sword then turned into a lightning javelin and he threw it at Heath, Heath tried to dodge it but followed him Heath then shouted "fire javelin" but nothing happened "this attack only works for lightning" said Ken. "ultimate heat" wave screamed Heath and Ken died.

That was the last chapter I'll start a new series guys. Thanks.


End file.
